pjdffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lenobia
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Percy Jackson and other Demigods Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Akantha's sister I see the page got created under Victoria, but the most recent references to her call her Willow. Which name do you want to officially go with? Let me know and I will help fix the links to her. LongClawTiger 16:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) KK. I have fixed the links on Evangeline and Akantha to refer to her as Victoria. I brought over Evangeline - In the Hands of a Killer for you. It still has a lot of references to Willow, so it will need to be touched up at some point to blend in. LongClawTiger 22:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, why do you think I'm a spy? [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 23:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm Switzerland in this matter. [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 15:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You can't ask me to choose between the place that was my online home for over a year and you guys. [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 19:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) come on the chat pwease? *puppy dog eyes* :3 Don't Judge Me (My imaginary friends are the jury) 01:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) For Decisions, we should probably brainstorm some ideas on the chat for what we want to have happen next. I have 3 other stories I need to add to, so I feel a bit overwhelmed trying to come up with the next chappy all by myself. LongClawTiger 14:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you put relationships on the pages of your La Resistance members, so I know who gets along with who, who's mortal enemies with who, etc.? [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 13:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) K, thanks [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 18:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What ever happened to the 'free wiki'? This was supposed to be a place where we weren't being controlled, not a place where security is even tighter! That was the whole point of it! You're not acting like the Nikki we knew, it's like we don't even know you anymore! -On behalf of myself and daf, and probably a few other people, Bard SNAFU - Situation Normal: All F*cked Up 02:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I know those emotions well, actually. I feel them often. I didn't mean to be rude, but I just think that banning people for not writing on a collab is a bit extreme. SNAFU - Situation Normal: All F*cked Up 02:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) As per your new rules, you have three days to complete your chapter for Storms of Ragnarok, or you'll have to ban yourself and it'll skip to the next person. Have a nice day. SNAFU - Situation Normal: All F*cked Up 21:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Collab Rules At least for the banning thing, if it's a group collab, then you should clear the deadline with everyone. It's not really your idea to decide. And if it's a two person collab (Like Lost and Found, for example) You're not even a part of it, so you shouldn't be able to decide a deadline for my story. It's a bit communist, to be honest. You're almost being worse than the old wiki. They didn't ban people for their own stories. It's going really overboard. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 21:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, according to your new rule, you're two days late on A New Day. It's also your turn on The Myslia. Oh, AND your turn on tTA Book 1: The Shield of Stars.... good luck! "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 21:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) (just for the record, this is Becca) I know you will. That wasn't my point. You pretty much evaded the main topic of my first message. I'd prefer a reply to that rather than the comment concerning you. thanks. Hey, Nikki, Just wanted to give you a head's-up that if you don't finish your aND chappy today, you have your first warning... Sorry, but rules are rules. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 21:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) et on pm chat lol I want you to critique something and so we can talk :P cause we haven't in like forevss The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 00:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) is this a good logo? D'Agostino-Talk 04:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) aha my frined? no i made that myself :) im glad you liked it! D'Agostino-Talk 22:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Chatango you want a chat at chatango for the wiki? just asking And for pure randomness, here's a video Illoras 06:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) what is it then? Illoras 01:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Lenny! Haven't been able to talk to you for a while. Just sayin' that I updated the community message (the little sidebar thingy when you go on the wiki activity), so if it's not okay, you can change it. The starting out message was annoying me, so I made something up XP Also, I'm not sure of your schedule, but when you can it's your turn for The Myslia, tTA:tSoS and aND. It's actually been your turn for a while, and I know you want to get the collabs done, so... Git 'r done! XD Alrighty, that's all for now. And anytime you can get on the chat, it'd be nice to actually get to talk to you XP Until Later, "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 05:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) MToS Just wanted to let you know, I decided to leave MToS as it is and just roll forward with it from where it is at (after I update the collab stories). So please feel free to move forward with anything you had planned for Akantha that ties in with my story. LongClawTiger 19:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm considering leaving the roleplay wiki. It causes so much drama and stress and frustration and all that. I kinda want to get outside more, and get on the computer a bit less. I want to actually do something besides go on the computer all day. Sorry if this upsets you, but I want to know what you think.... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 02:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think I'll go on a hiatus and see how things turn out. If the outcome is good, I probably won't return to the role-play wiki. Thanks foe the advice, you're a great friend. ^.^ Btw, if the others ask, tell them I'm on a hiatus, 'kay? I don't want to have my characters deleted yet. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) If I don't come back, tell 'em this: Angel finally got a life. :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't have much of a life XDD Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ik ^.^ You guys are great friends :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) New chappy Adding the new decisions chappy a little at a time. Let me know if you want to jump in and add something at any point as I go. LongClawTiger 01:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it's all yours then. Just let me know when you want me to jump back in. LongClawTiger 01:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Demigods Are the prophecy demigods only Greek, or Roman as well? Hazelcats DoH HoO 21:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Why, yes. Yes I can. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 12:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, my email's rebc291998@frontier.com k? Um, if you need anyting more ask. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 02:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's no problem. I've wanted one for a while... and no, Frontier doesn't. Frontier has news no one gives a shit about and your email. So yeah XD "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 02:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC)